This invention relates to an equivalent inductance circuit having a function equivalent to an inductance and, in particular, to an equivalent inductance circuit which can be integrated.
Conventional equivalent inductance circuits of the type are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 18362/75 (Reference 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 329016/92 (Reference 2) and will hereafter be referred to as first and second conventional equivalent inductance circuits, respectively.
The first conventional equivalent inductance circuit comprises a first voltage-current conversion circuit connected to an Input terminal, an integration circuit connected to the first voltage-current conversion circuit, and a second voltage-current conversion circuit connected to the integration circuit and to the input terminal. In the first conventional equivalent inductance circuit, an input impedance substantially exhibits an inductance as seen from the input terminal.
On the other hand, the second conventional equivalent inductance circuit comprises a feed-back type integration circuit connected to an input terminal and a differential amplifier circuit connected to the feed-back type integration circuit and to the input terminal. In the second conventional equivalent inductance circuit, an input impedance substantially exhibits an inductance as seen from the input terminal.
However, each of the first and the second conventional equivalent inductance circuits described above has a disadvantage resulting from its large circuit scale.
Specifically, the first conventional equivalent inductance circuit requires the voltage-current conversion circuits while the second conventional equivalent inductance circuit requires the differential amplifier circuit. Thus, the circuit scale inevitably becomes large in either of the first and second conventional circuits.
Such a large circuit scale unfavorably results in large power consumption.